


Professor Cale

by cazmalfoy



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's professor punishes him for not paying attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Cale

Alec was bored. Sitting in the back of class doodling on his notepad was only so interesting and could hardly be relied on to get him through an entire boring English Literature lecture on William Shakespeare.

Eventually a loud bell rang, signalling both the end of the lesson and the end of the school day. Alec sighed with relief and shoved his books into his backpack.

His friends were saying something to him, but Alec was too bored to care what they were saying, so he just nodded and smiled, following them towards the exit.

"Alec," the professor's voice said from his desk as Alec was steps away from freedom. "Can I see you for a moment?" he asked.

Alec sighed silently and turned to face the professor. "Is something wrong Professor Cale?" he asked innocently.

Logan Cale, Alec's young and handsome Professor, indicated to the desks at the front of the class; on top of which Alec sat. "Is there something about my lessons that you find dull, Alec?" Logan asked, folding his arms across his chest and perching on the edge of his own desk.

"Of course not, Professor," Alec lied.

"Well, then," Logan said, getting up and pulling Alec's notepad out of his backpack, "how do you explain the lack of notes and the over abundance of drawings in here?" he asked, setting the notepad down in front of Alec. Alec remained silent, just staring at the book in front of him. "I repeat," Logan said, "is there something about my lectures you find boring?"

"No, Professor Cale," Alec replied, lying again.

"Maybe I should find a way to make things more interesting for you," Logan suggested, walking around the desk and standing close to Alec.

Alec swallowed nervously, unnerved by the sudden closeness of his teacher, as he got to his feet. "Professor?" he asked, turning to face Logan.

Logan ran his hand up the side of Alec's neck, brushing his hair away from his face as he leant close to whisper in his student's ear. "Would you prefer it if things were more interesting in my lessons, Alec?" Logan murmured.

Alec shivered at the feeling of Logan's breath on his skin. He remained silent as Logan's fingers ran through his hair. His hazel eyes widened when Logan's hand slipped around the back of his neck, bringing their lips together.

Alec tried to resist Logan's kisses but when the Professor's tongue darted out and pryed Alec's lips apart there wasn't much Alec could do other than return the kisses.

Logan reached behind Alec and pushed the notebook and Alec's bag on the floor. "I think you would find this more interesting than Shakespeare," Logan said, spinning Alec around and pinning him against the desk.

Alec whimpered as Logan unfastened his belt and trousers, allowing the standard school grey trousers to fall to the floor around Alec's ankles. Alec shivered as Logan's hand caressed his boxer clad ass before they were pushed down to join Alec's trousers.

"So beautiful," Logan whispered, running his hand over the flawless skin of Alec's ass.

Logan was pinning Alec to the desk with one hand as his other reached into Alec's backpack. He chuckled when he withdrew a yoghut, the one Alec hadn't been bothered to eat at lunch. "No fruit pieces," Logan read off of the label. "Such a good boy," he whispered in Alec's ear, nibbling on his ear lobe as he pulled the paper lid off the dairy product.

Logan scooped plently of the yoghurt up with his fingers. Alec cried out quietly as Logan inserted a finger into his tight hole.

Logan gasped in surprise as he wriggled his finger around inside of Alec. "You're so tight," he whispered. He inserted another finger, causing Alec to cry out slightly louder as he began scissoring his fingers, stretching Alec completely. "I find it hard to beleive that no one has pounded your hole before," Logan continued.

"Professor," Alec whimpered as Logan scooped up more of the yoghurt. "Please, stop," he begged.

"Shh," Logan whispered, running his hand up the student's back in what may have been intended to be a soothing gesture. "You'll enjoy it, I promise," he added.

Logan unfasted his own trousers and pushed them, and his underwear, down. He clasped his hand around his hard cock, smearing the yoghurt onto himself.

Tears fell from Alec's eyes as Logan pressed himself into his virgin body, inch by inch, until he was buried balls deep in him. "You see?" Logan whispered, pressing his upperbody against Alec's, pinning him further into the desk. "I told you, you'd like it."

Alec shook his head, crying out as Logan bit down gently on Alec's shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin or bruise but hard enough to redden his tanned skin.

Pain ripped through Alec as Logan withdrew his cock slowly, before moving back inside him slowly. Logan continued the slow pace for a few more thrusts before lust took over and he began to loose the remainder of his control.

As the intensity of his thrusts increased, Logan reached between their bodies and took Alec's hard cock in his hand. Alec hated himself but he couldn't help how his body was reacting to Logan's ministrations.

"If this is what makes you pay attention, maybe I should pin you to the desk at the end of every lesson," Logan whispered in Alec's ear, tightening his grip on Alec's cock as his own orgasm took over.

Logan cried Alec's name quietly, spilling his seed deep into Alec's violated body. With his other hand, Logan reached around and started fondling Alec's balls with his fingers as he continued pumping his cock.

It didn't take long for Alec to come, crying out Logan's name in shame as his head collapsed against the desk.

Alec almost screamed when he felt Logan pull out of him. The emptiness the loss seemed to leave hurt more than Logan's thick cock filling him had.

"Such a good boy," Logan repeated, running his tongue up Alec's spine.

Logan carefully turned Alec over, pinning him to the desk and kissing him passionately. Alec was too tired and in too much pain to care so he allowed Logan to dominate his mouth with his tongue.

"You'd better clean this mess up before the cleaner gets here," Logan whispered in Alec's ear.

Logan realeased Alec, standing upright as he tucked himself back into his underwear and fastened his trousers. "I'll see you in class on Monday," Logan said, walking over to his desk and grabbing his briefcase. "Oh and Alec," he added as an afterthought as he reached the door, "I trust this can remain our little secret," he winked before leaving Alec alone in the room.


End file.
